


Trade War 商战

by Cuervo



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: What if the bank that Bruce brought for Clark belonged to Tony Stark.





	Trade War 商战

1.

任何一个有理智的人都不会这么做。

Tony Stark坐在咖啡台上，眉头紧锁，手里热腾腾的马克杯散发出浓郁的香气。

“纽约快讯”栏目的主持人对着身后的电子屏幕眉飞色舞，声情并茂地描述着哥谭王子与纽约传奇的第一次交锋。巨额资金同时冲击了股市，“Bruce Wayne收购了Tony Stark的银行”，一时间这消息传得沸沸扬扬。

“Friday，我要Wayne集团所有的信息。”

“抱歉先生，部分防火墙采用了超过军事级别的加密，恐怕不能立即破译。”

即便他的心思不在经商，也无需那些在社交网络上吵得不可开交的粉丝们提醒，Tony也当然清楚，Bruce Wayne的行为足以算是宣战了。

电视屏幕上的内容被Friday切换成几段采访录像，镜头下的男人站姿笔挺、一身高档的西服。不同于其他花花公子的轻浮或商业巨头的奸猾，这位哥谭的领主拥有着几乎完美的身材和脸蛋，却在名利场里没有半点沉迷。

有点意思。

Tony Stark难得地拥有了一个充满动力的早晨。

2.

“Bruce少爷，请您解释一下这是怎么回事。”

一份哥谭公报出现在床边，连带着的还有Alfred铁青的脸。始作俑者缩在被子里，极力掩饰他大难临头的心理活动。

“我不知道那家银行是Stark集团的。”

“确实如此，”这回答显然不足以让老管家买账，“毕竟您购下星球日报的股份时连它的名字都不知道。”

“好吧，抱歉。”

“您无需向我道歉。”老者把报纸上那行放大加粗的“哥谭向纽约宣战”从Bruce面前移开，“不过您恐怕必须要起来工作了，已经有超过五十家电视台发出了采访申请。”

“好的，我这就起。”

“另外……”管家在门口停住了步子，微微侧头，“叫Clark Kent先生从衣柜里出来吧，他的披风掉在床底下了。”

裸体超人跌出柜子的那一刻，听见了氪石子弹上膛的声音。

3.

这一定不是真的。

凭借多年的记者直觉，Clark隐隐觉得大事不妙。

按理说，他其实是这起事件的罪魁祸首，如果他当初没有找房子的借口去Wayne府邸蹭吃蹭喝，事情也许还不会到这个地步。Tony Stark显然是把蝙蝠洞的信息翻了个底朝天，正义联盟尚未完工的大厅仓促召开了第一届会议，而他无须透视也能察觉蝙蝠面罩下的不爽。

一场莫名其妙的商战，大有演化成“进击的哥谭”与“守卫纽约”的势头。

圆桌上的蝙蝠冷着脸，桌子中间的全息投影是复仇者联盟的详细资料，以及钢铁侠被翻得底朝天的信息。

“他们人好像挺多的。”Barry举手发言。

“我们有超人。”

“他们联盟的经验也比我们足。”Barry继续发言。

“我们有超人。”

“他们有幻视这个外挂。”Barry还想发言。

“我们有超人。”

“他们粉丝也多。”Barry不依不挠地发言。

“……”

Barry被禁止发言。

4.

“Tony，我还是看不出你的经济问题与咱们联盟有什么必然联系。”Steve皱眉。

“那你自己承担冬日战士的冰柜维护费用。”

“我加入了。”美国队长爽快投降。

“你说蝙蝠侠就是哥谭那个帅气又多金的Brucie？”Natasha皱眉。

“对。”但他本名叫Bruce。

“我加入了。”黑寡妇露出愉悦的微笑。

？？？

5.

这场仗还是不可避免地打了起来。

两个超能力均为我超有钱的男人几乎难分上下，这也引来了纽约与哥谭记者们的围追堵截。一场大战最终变成了2017年最不可错过的热闹，而只有地底下的Alfred捂着胸口计算着今日战损。

“够了！”

超人站了出来，停在两个人中间。

“让开，Cla……超人。”

“不行，你们不能再打了。”Clark伸出手隔开两个人。

“给我一个理由。”Tony沉下脸。

“我给你们两个理由。”超人真诚地看着他们，“你没有爸妈，而他也没有。”

这样啊……

Clark看着远处相拥而泣的两人，喜忧参半。没关系的，他安慰自己，至少只有我妈叫Matha。

6.

一切都重归了平静。纽约还是纽约，哥谭还是哥谭。

哦，或许有一件事改变了。

Peter Parker先生与Barry Allen先生合作的油管账号引起了新的轰动，一时引发红色热潮。据哥谭公报与纽约快讯，一届新生代的脱口秀节目即将播出，届时，会跟进更多相关报道。


End file.
